


October and April

by azure_lemon



Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Awkward Romance, M/M, Slow Burn, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon
Summary: Michał i Lucyfer na tle kanonicznych wydarzeń. Chociaż kanon, jaki kanon?
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael
Kudos: 1





	October and April

**Author's Note:**

> Piosenka należy do The Rasmus, postacie do Mai Lidii Kossakowskiej. Naszło mnie na songfica i jakoś mi to do Michifera dziwnie pasowało.

_She was like April skies_

_Sunrise in her eyes_

_Child of light_

_Shining star_

_Fire in her heart_

_Brightest day_

_Melting snow_

_Breaking through the chill_

_October and April_

Gdyby ktoś zapytał Lucyfera, kiedy po raz pierwszy Michał pojawił się w jego życiu, bez wahania odpowiedziałby, że był jego częścią od zawsze. Co prawda jasnowłosy archanioł został stworzony jako pierwszy, ale niewiele pamiętał z tamtych pierwszych dni, bardziej obrazy i uczucia niż realne zdarzenia, przytłaczającą swoim światłem, wszechogarniającą emanację Jasności. Lgnęli do niej jak ćmy do światła, pragnąc na zawsze już zostać w tym kokonie blasku. Stopniowo wszystko zaczęło stawać się bardziej realne, namacalne i Gwiazda Zaranna po raz pierwszy ujrzał swoich towarzyszy. Kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył Michała, zrozumiał, wtedy jeszcze nie do końca świadomie, dlaczego imię drugiego archanioła oznacza Któż Jest Jak Bóg. Lucyfer mógł nieść światło, ale to Michaś miał w sobie taką jasność, że wszyscy musieli się poddać jej nieuchwytnemu oddziaływaniu. Luc widział blask w jego oczach, bijące od niego ciepło, a z czasem poznał zarówno jego nieopanowaną radość z każdej chwili, dążenie do wykorzystania jej w pełni, jakby wszystko się miało zaraz skończyć i nie mieli przed sobą całej wieczności. Ale czy gdyby przyszły Imperator wiedział, że ich wspólne dni zostaną tak gwałtownie przerwane cięciem płonącego miecza, czy to zmieniłoby cokolwiek? Nie, raczej nie.

Lucyfer musiał upaść, żeby zrozumieć, że on i Michał byli jak odbicia lustrzane. Jednocześnie różni i podobni. Być może tęskniąc za rudym przyjacielem, tęsknił tak naprawdę za zaginionym kawałkiem siebie.

_He was like frozen sky_

_In October night_

_Darkest cloud_

_Endless storm_

_Raining from his heart_

_Coldest moon_

_Deepest blue_

_Tearing down the spring_

_October and April_

Lucyfer był buntownikiem. Co do tego Michał nigdy nie miał ani krzty wątpliwości. Lojalny wobec swoich ludzi, najlepszy przyjaciel i towarzysz o jakiego mógłby prosić, Luc pokazywał mu krok po kroku tajniki wojennego rzemiosła. Niosący Światło bywał zamknięty w sobie, nieufny i tajemniczy; mało kto w całym Królestwie znał jego prawdziwe myśli i uczucia. Tym bardziej rudzielec był dumny z tego, że został dopuszczony tak blisko. Lucek nie mógł pozostawać bierny przyglądając się niesprawiedliwości. Nie mógł też robić niczego połowicznie. Kiedy Michał dowiedział się, że Gwiazda Zaranna odwrócił się od Jasności nawet się nie zdziwił. Lucyfer właśnie taki był. Wszystko to, co znalazło odzwierciedlenie w jego poezji musiał przekuć w czyn. Inaczej nie potrafił. Mich wyrzucał sobie potem, że mógł zareagować szybciej. Mógł wychwycić moment, zanim jeszcze było za późno. Ale łatwiej było ignorować symptomy tego, że Niosący Światło coraz bardziej się oddalał. Michał był gotów oddać wszystko co zyskał po Buncie, żeby tylko Lucyfer wrócił do Nieba. Aż pewnego dnia uświadomił sobie, że już nigdy nie będzie jak dawniej i nie może udawać czegoś innego. Będzie musiał nauczyć się żyć bez najlepszego przyjaciela.

_Like hate and love_

_Worlds apart_

_This fatal love was like poison right from the start_

_Like light and dark_

_Worlds apart_

_This fatal love was like poison right from the start_

Kiedy Michał zobaczył Lucyfera po raz pierwszy od Upadku, Niosący Światło uśmiechnął się do niego uprzejmie i podał rękę do uściśnięcia.

-Rozumiem, że jesteśmy tutaj wszyscy, bo mamy wspólne interesy- powiedział spokojnym, neutralnym tonem.

Ostatnie dni były ciężkie dla wszystkich, ale Pan Zastępów odchorował je podwójnie. Po pierwsze, Jasność zniknęła bez śladu. Po drugie, w jego życiu ponownie pojawił się Gwiazda Zaranna, tym razem jako władca obcej krainy i Pan Otchłani. Rudzielec kompletnie nie wiedział czego mógł się spodziewać po dawnym przyjacielu po tym jak ich drogi się rozeszły. Bał się, że Lucyfer został kompletnie skonsumowany przez Ciemność, że będzie kimś, kto w ogóle nie będzie przypomniał byłego archanioła. Lecz Lucyfer stał przed nim kompletnie normalny i zrównoważony, chociaż bardziej poważny niż kiedyś i nie dawał Michałowi nawet cienia znaku, że ich ponowne spotkanie jest czymkolwiek więcej niż układem korzystnym dla obu stron. Wtedy też do rudzielca doszło z całą świadomością, że nie jest to już ten sam Niosący Światło, którego znał i opłakiwał.

W tym samy momencie blondyn starał się nie pęknąć na oczach wszystkich zebranych i nie pokazać, jak ciężko jest mu znowu zobaczyć Michała, po tym wszystkim co mu się stało. Co prawda nabrał dużo doświadczenia jako Imperator w ukrywaniu swoich uczuć, ale młodszy archanioł zawsze był dla niego wyjątkowy.

_We were like loaded guns_

_Sacrificed our lives_

_We were like love undone_

_Craving to entwine_

_Fatal touch_

_Final thrill_

_Love was bound to kill_

_October and April_

-Dlaczego chciałeś sie spotkać? Jeszcze w dodatku na Ziemi?- zapytał Lucyfer.

Michał starał się nie patrzeć mu w oczy.

-Chciałem cię przeprosić…Za tą sprawę z Apolyonem.

-Gabriel mi wszystko powiedział- odparł wyrozumiale Niosący Światło.-Nie masz się za co obwiniać, nie byłeś przecież sobą. To ja go wypuściłem.

-Przykro mi, że znowu miałeś przeze mnie kłopoty- mruknął Pan Zastępów.

-Po pierwsze to nie znowu, po drugie wszystko się dobrze skończyło.

-Nic się dobrze się skończyło- wybuchnął Michał. –Nic nie jest dobrze. Nie wtedy, kiedy udajesz, że wszystko jest w porządku. Przepraszam, Luc. Nie chciałem z tobą walczyć. Nie chciałem cię zrzucać. Nie chciałem cię ranić. Wiem, że mi nie wybaczysz.

-Dawno już ci wybaczyłem- przerwał mu Imperator. –Może tak musiało właśnie być. Nie dręcz się, Michał. To wszystko to już przeszłość.

-No właśnie- oburzył się znowu archanioł. –Dla ciebie to przeszłość. Jakby cię nic nie obchodziło, że byliśmy kiedyś przyjaciółmi.

-Dalej nimi jesteśmy- powiedział mu Gwiazda Zaranna.

-Akurat- nakręcił się jeszcze bardziej Pan Zastępów. –Jesteśmy koalicjantami. Czysty biznes, przynajmniej dla ciebie. Tęskniłem za tobą. Dalej tęsknię. To nie ty.

-Wszyscy się zmieniliśmy, Mich- odpowiedział Niosący Światło, ale po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy, coś zaczęło się przebijać przez jego spokojną ekspresję. –Jeżeli to cokolwiek zmieni, wiedz, że ja też tęskniłem. Myślałem, że nigdy więcej cię już nie zobaczę, musiałem nauczyć się z tym żyć, a potem znowu się pojawiłeś. Nie wiedziałem co ci powiedzieć. Nie wiedziałem, czy w ogóle zechcesz ze mną rozmawiać.

Michał ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

-To jest zbyt trudne. Na Jasność, jakie to wszystko ciężkie.

_Like hate and love_

_Worlds apart_

_This fatal love was like poison right from the start_

_Like light and dark_

_Worlds apart_

_This fatal love was like poison right from the start_

-Dalej uważam, że twoje kelpie są straszne- ogłosił śmiertelnie poważnie Michał, stojąc na brzegu Jeziora Płomieni.

-Uważasz, że mam zły gust?- zapytał Lucyfer.

-Fatalny.

-To by wyjaśniało, czemu się z tobą zadaję.

_Hate and love_

_Worlds apart_

_This fatal love was like poison right from the start_

_Light and dark_

_Worlds apart_

_This fatal love was like poison right from the start_

-Kocham cię- stwierdził pewnego dnia Michał.

-Wiem- odpowiedział Lucyfer. –Wiedziałem od jakiegoś czasu.

-Dlaczego nic nie mówiłeś?

-Bo nie chciałem cię spłoszyć. Jak na Pana Zastępów, łatwo cię wystraszyć.

-Tylko ty tak na mnie działasz.

-Tak, też cię kocham.

-Wiesz, że nigdy nie będziemy w normalnym związku?

-Normalnie związki są dla normalnych par.

-A my?

-My jesteśmy jak październik i kwiecień.

-Czy to się może w ogóle dobrze skończyć?

-Warto spróbować, nie uważasz?

_October and April_

_October and April_

_October and April_


End file.
